Integrated circuit (IC) devices such as microcontrollers and memory devices are widely used in electronic products. Different electronic products often operate at different values of operating parameters, such as different values of frequencies and voltages. Thus, an IC device designed to operate at specific operating parameter values of for a specific product may be unsuitable for another product.